


Hearts & Bones

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Don’t,’ Ricky said, feeling his face burning, ‘I can’t help it! You’re all hot and breathing on me.’‘I’m hot?’ Chris said, snorting, and Ricky could feel his lips curving against the shell of his ear.‘Temperature, asshole,’ he grunted.With jetlag and tiny tour bus bunks Ricky can’t sleep, and Chris paying a night time visit isn’t helping either.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hearts & Bones

Ricky wasn’t sure what had woken him, it could have been anything from a bump in the road to a grumble from one of the other bunks. He was an irritatingly light sleeper. He rolled on to his back, tongue running over his teeth. His mouth felt dry. From the corner of his eye — about an inch from his head where he’d dropped it when he fell asleep — he could see his phone light-up. 

chris 🎃  
  
**Today** 02:07 AM  
Rick.  
  
Rick?  
  
Ricky?  
  
Are you awake?  
  


Ricky pulled his hat over his eyes immediately regretting reading Chris’ message. His head was pounding and it felt about a decade too soon for him to have to be conscious again. But here he was. Suddenly wide awake and wondering how he’d slept at all with the deafening road noise. It was blackest night, wherever they were, and the air conditioning was blowing on him so fiercely he felt like he was being tested for streamlining. Even through his jeans and sweater, he was freezing. He’d only taken his jacket off to sleep because Vinny had smirked at him. 

On the other side of the partition, he could hear the sound of someone staggering down the gangway. _Bathroom_ , he guessed. He rolled onto his other side back to the source of the sound and picked up his phone.

chris 🎃  
  
Are you awake?  
  
no  
  
Rick?  
  
GO.TO.SLEEP.  
  
Can't  
  
Talk to me?  
  
...fine  
  


Ricky sighed, he guessed he was awake now anyway. He waited for Chris to reply, scrolling, his sleep-deprived brain trying to work out the time at home. There was another sound on the gangway and Ricky frowned pushing himself up on an elbow. He flicked the curtain up and flinched. Chris was crouched, peering at him; round eyed and still smeared in his stage make-up. He looked like a very tired ghost.

Before he could start to argue Chris had climbed in beside him. Ricky squirmed back, squashed on all sides.

‘ _Chris_ ,’ he hissed, ‘no way, there’s no space—’

‘ _Shh_ ,’ Chris said, ‘if you just… like this.’ Ricky rolled trying to get away from him, starting to laugh breathlessly as Chris’ hands skated over the ticklish part of his waist.

‘Rick, shut _up_ ,’ Chris told him, though he was starting to laugh as well. Ricky bit his lip trying to stop giggling. Chris had flipped him onto his stomach and was half-laying on him in order for them to fit in a space only marginally wider than a coffin. His hat had fallen off in the struggle and he could feel Chris’ mouth on his hair.

The pressure of Chris’ weight on his back wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, his mind was going a bit too far the other way. Chris’ hot breathing on his neck in the darkness was making him harder by the second. Considering how close they were squeezed together, he was very, very grateful to be lying on his front.

‘So, um… what do you want to talk about?’ he said, trying to distract himself. Chris didn’t speak. He seemed to be trying to unfold his legs but suddenly his thigh was pushing up between Ricky’s. Trying to swallow an embarrassing groan, Ricky bit his lip hard.

‘ _Chris!_ ’ he squeaked, not wanting him to get any closer but then he felt Chris jerk and knew it was too late.

‘Are you…?’ Chris said and Ricky could feel his hair brushing his cheek.

‘ _Don’t_ ,’ Ricky said, feeling his face burning, ‘I can’t help it! You’re all hot and breathing on me.’

‘I’m hot?’ Chris said, snorting, and Ricky could feel his lips curving against the shell of his ear.

‘Temperature, asshole,’ he grunted, ‘—can you leave then?’

‘Leave?’ Chris asked.

‘Yeah.’

‘It’s okay,’ Chris said and Ricky could feel him shrug, ‘—go ahead.’ Ricky grit his teeth, he wasn’t sure what exactly Chris expected him to do; both his arms were trapped by the combined weight of their bodies. Not to mention the only thing between them and the rest of the sleeping people was a thin bit of fabric. But then Chris shifted his leg again and the pressure was so sweet it made Ricky’s toes curl. Before his brain had formed a coherent thought, Ricky bucked back into him. Chris’ arm wrapped around his waist, under his t-shirt, and held Ricky against him.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Ricky exhaled, feeling a matching erection pressing against his back. _So that was why Chris wasn’t sleeping_ , he thought half amused.

‘Want me to go now?’ Chris said, nose pressing behind his ear. Ricky shook his head, ‘ _mmm_ we have to be quiet though, okay?’ Ricky could feel his lips press a kiss behind his ear and he felt a kick of heat low in his stomach.

‘No shit,’ he whispered, arching back to make Chris curse. Which he did. Loudly. Cackling under his breath, Ricky reached over his shoulder cover Chris’ mouth. He felt Chris twitch into him and tightened his grip. Chris’ hands were moving too, stroking over his stomach and up his chest.

Ricky bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep himself quiet. Chris’ palms were everywhere, leaving burning hand prints in their wake. His thumb slid under the waistband of Rick’s jeans. Ricky felt his cock throb.

‘Can I …?’ he asked. Ricky nodded again and felt the button pop. Chris’ hand slid into his jeans, cupping his cock through his underwear. Chris hummed into his hair, leaving a sticky trail of kisses down his neck. Ricky squirmed, hips rocking into the hand and back into Chris. He could hear Chris swearing softly under breath as he moved.

‘Rick... _mmm fuck_ … Rick, let’s umm…’ Chris mumbled, his hand moving to pull at his jeans, blunt nails scraping a little on his hip, ‘help me get these off…’ Ricky wormed his hands free and pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs. He felt hyper aware of his skin, it felt very bare. He could feel Chris’ movements and guessed he was stripping down as well.

Chris lent closer to him again and Ricky could feel a hand in front of his face.

‘C’mon,’ Chris said, pressing the hand to Ricky’s mouth.

‘What?’ he said, muffled by the hand.

‘ _Spit_ ,’ Chris said into his ear. Ricky’s mouth had half-formed a _why_ when his brain ticked over and all the blood not in his cock flooded his face. He spat and Chris wiped across his mouth, starting to kiss his neck again. Ricky had to bite his wrist to keep himself quiet when Chris’ spit-slick cock pushed between his thighs, brushing his balls.

‘You can move, babe,’ Chris said body fitting around him, hand returning to his cock. Ricky nodded, although he wasn’t sure he could move at all. His whole body felt like it was thrumming, light flickering behind his eyes. Ricky shifted his hips and Chris hissed softly. He’d thrown a leg over Ricky’s to pin his thighs together.

Chris’ hand stroked over the head of his cock. Ricky pressed into him, reaching back to grab a handful of his hair. He pulled until he heard Chris moan, smothering the sound against his shoulder. Ricky panted. He could feel Chris’ hips flexing into him, cock sliding against his skin.

‘Chris,’ he said, breathing uneven, ‘— _harder_.’ Chris snorted softly, taking his hand away to lick it again. Ricky felt it return and grip his cock tightly. He groaned, pushing back. Chris shushed him, hand covering his mouth, and Ricky could feel teeth on his skin. He pressed back. Chris bit down. Ricky jolted like he’d been jump-started, the drag of teeth going straight to his cock.

Chris redoubled his hold on him, strokes speeding up. Ricky gasped, nails digging into Chris’ scalp. He thrust back against the increased pressure. Chris was mumbling again, a continuous stream of ‘ _... fuck, Rick… fucking incredible… you feel fucking fantastic…fuck, Ricky fuck…_ ’ Ricky smiled to himself— he didn’t hate it when Chris was worked up like this.

He felt the edge of his orgasm when Chris started mouthing his shoulder again. He gave a few more clumsy thrusts, feeling his deep internal muscles clench. Ricky groaned in his throat, nearly biting through his lip as he came in Chris’ hand.

He lay breathing hard as Chris pressed messy kisses over his face and into his hair. He must be close, Ricky thought. Chris was holding him hard around the chest, hips rolling into him faster and faster. He went quiet and Ricky stroked his hair. Chris exhaled through his teeth and Ricky felt him jerk and come, wetting between his thighs.

Chris kissed his head again, and then shifted back further wrestling out of his sweater, which he used to wipe them down. Ricky grit his teeth, oversensitive to even light touches. Chris let him go, leaning over him to stuff the messy clothing out of sight.

Ricky rolled onto his back as Chris lay on him, so close his hair brushed Ricky’s face. They looked at each other. This close Chris’ eyes looked very, very black. Ricky looked away first, somehow he always felt awkward after.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Chris said, smudging off any of his remaining lipstick with the back of his hand.

‘You’re doing this in the wrong order,’ Ricky said, but lent up to kiss him anyway. Chris held his face, hands in his hair.

‘You going to sleep now?’ Ricky asked when Chris left his mouth, thumb stroking his bottom lip. Ricky opened his mouth and pressed his teeth into the digit. Chris snorted, pulling his hand back.

‘Yeah,’ he said, taking the hint, ‘we’ve got a couple hours until we get there I think.’ Yawning, he kissed Ricky’s cheek and slid from the bunk, pulling his jeans up with one hand.

Ricky watched him still on his back and, when he was alone again, wiggled his own jeans up. He closed his eyes, feeling languid. He thought he could hear footsteps on the gangway again but the roaring of the road and the sighing of the air conditioning was slowly softening his senses until the whole world went completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
